Misty's Special Cookies
by Your other hand
Summary: When Ash's stomach grumbles, no such force can stop him from putting food into his mouth. But when Misty finally whips the ultimate weapon that can fix Ash's insane diet, trouble starts to brew... Pokeshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and anything incorporated to it. I'm just a noob who owns this story.

--------

Misty's Special Cookies

--------

A low growl was heard.

"Huh? What kind of noise is that?" A young girl asked.

"You'd be surprised that it wasn't a pokemon. It sounds more like Ash's stomach." One guy answered knowledgeably.

"Hey, Ash! Don't tell me that was you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Can't we just stop for lunch first?" The boy with messy black hair sweatdropped in answer.

"Hmph. Brock, I'm not really surprised if that noise was Ash. I mean, he gets a musical stomach whenever he gets hungry."

"Oh alright! Let's just stop here and I'll make some rice balls and mushroom soup." The one named Brock laughed as he settled down into a clear grassy area.

As Brock started cooking along a huge bowl, which is pretty much the soup, Ash and Misty began talking.

"Oh man! I'm so hungry. What's taking Brock so long?"

"Pi-Pikachuu!" Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and pointed at the busy Brock.

"Pikachu's right! You should be thankful that Brock offered to cook for us. Besides, cooking happens to be a very systematic procedure. And not something to hurry up doing."

"Well, isn't that right? Especially when it comes from somebody who doesn't even know how to cook." Ash smirked as he mocked Misty.

"Excuse me! I already learned how to cook. I even have my very own homemade cookies right there in my bag."

"You have what?! You didn't tell me you had cookies all along. C'mon, Misty, let's grab some!" Ash was way too eager to eat.

Sadly, Misty was still holding up her red flag.

"No way. What makes you think I'll just give you my masterpiece after you just said I can't make one?" She retorted and eyed Ash with sarcasm.

"Because I said so!" Ash ran to the tree where there bags were placed.

"Hey!! Get back here, Ash Ketchum!" Misty chased after him.

Ash took Misty's spheal bag and yanked it open revealing lots of girl stuff. Then, of course, the much anticipated cookies, which was in a ziplock bag. Misty, who finally caught up with him, gasped as she saw all her things vulgarly scattered on the grass. By this point, her mere iritation turned into blind fury.

"Ash, who do you think you are? Trying to mess up my stuff like that!" She hissed, her eyes are already glowing like fire.

"Uhhh, I didn't mean to! I was just, uhm, uhm..." Ash sees the inflamed Misty and is starting to back away from any possible danger.

"...Inhale, exhale, breathe in and breathe out..." *sighs* "Ash, be thankful that I also learned how to control my temper." Misty glanced at him then down to her precious belongings. "But it still gives you no right to throw my stuff just like that!"

"I'm sorry, Misty, I don't know what happened. I'm just very, very hungry." Ash exhaled deeply as Misty knelt down to fix her stuff.

"Just don't do that again! Girls hate it when all their things are a mess. Haven't you learned that after traveling with May and Dawn?" Misty asked as she zipped her bag.

"I didn't mess with their stuff. They would always keep it someplace else. It's not like we're gonna snoop around it. But even if I did, they won't get mad at me as much as you did. Unlike you, May and Dawn are a lot less crankier." He just can't get enough of teasing Misty.

"Oh well... Then, I guess you oughtta learn more about girls!" She held the bag of cookies triumphantly, shaking it right in front of the all-of-a-sudden-still Ash. "Ahww, don't tell me, you still want some of my 'Misty's special cookies'?" She made a run for it, making sure he won't get what he wants.

"Argh! Misty! Just one! Or just one bite! And I'm sorry!" Obviously he was desperate to eat the cookies already. And Ash chased after her. Beware of the cookie-monster!

They both ran around trees and on some occasion, Misty would hide behind a tree only to find Ash's hand on the bag of cookies already and they would play tug-of-war for it. Just like little kids fighting over a bag of cookies. But what makes this not a child's play is how the two would often turn eachother's jabs into soft touches, letting it linger for a moment and in a split second, both their attention would return to the cookies, then, they would run again.

Too bad Ash was the victim: hungry and tired. But he wouldn't let his pride down just by letting those sweet, sweet bag of cookies away. At last, he let Misty run away with it.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! I'm too tired to run and I'm too hungry to wait for Brock's soup. The more I think about it, the more I get hungry though. I just have to get those cookies!"

Ash thought for a moment. And then, as if struck by Pikachu's lightning, he had an idea. A risky one if you'll ask.

"Ahh! I know! If only Misty would just get back and listen to me. Then, I would grab those cookies for sure. But it's kinda embarassing though."

Fueled by his hunger and his never-ending determination to win, he made a bait to lure Misty and the cookies to him.

"Misty! We have to go back! Brock said the soup is done!" He called out for her. Misty suddenly appeared from a pile of bushes and started walking back to them.

"Really? Then let's go feed your barbaric stomach." She said as she approached, unaware of Ash's little plan.

"Shall we?" Ash offered his arm just like how gentlemen do in accompanying a lady.

"O-okay. That's weird of you, Ash. I never knew you were a gentleman." Misty raised a brow but actually, she likes Ash this way. And so they were technically connected as they walked.

He eyed the cookies in her other hand. "Well, I guess...I felt like treating you seriously." He shrugged but spoke in a voice so husky that made Misty think that the world is falling on her. He let down of his arched arm gently and placed it on Misty's other shoulder and managed to be a little more closer. "Misty, I just want to say thanks for always being there for me whenever I needed you."

"Oh, uhm, of course! That's what friends are for..." She was startled to hear him speak sweetly. And who wouldn't blush after all this? Poor Misty, she became lost in thought and in wonder.

"I guess I didn't thank you properly enough." He let his hand smoothly slide down her shoulder. It almost felt like he was caressing her. He let his hand linger there, almost near the bag of cookies. By this time, Misty just felt her spine shiver as Ash talked her right into it again.

"You're the only person who made me laugh most of the time."

He placed that hand of his on her waist very gently, bearing in mind that this is Misty he was holding.

"And when you were back at the gym, sometimes...I thought of you as we traveled from city to city."

They stopped walking and he turned towards Misty.

"Remember the lure you gave me just to cheer me up after I battled Brandon?"

"Yeah, I even asked Professor Oak to give it to you. Have you used it yet?" Misty anxiously asked.

"Mhmm, I used it in Sinnoh and a couple of times when I fish. I didn't get many but..." He inched closer as if he was gonna whisper to her ear. "It's good enough that I have a little piece of you around. It's okay with me." His voice made it sound convincing enough to make Misty's breath hitch. It was pretty amusing for Ash's part. But for some strange reason, he really ought to sound this way.

"Ohh, then I appreciate that you treasure it that way..." She smiled at him, wishing that he should always be this romantic. She held her cookies and played at the ziplock, feeling a little bit dazed. And that's how Ash thought she would react and continued to reach for the cookies. In a smooth and _close-touched _manner.

"You know...I appreciate having to travel with you again. Misty...I really missed you."

Ash finally let go of her. But this time, he held her shoulders.

"Misty, I want you to know that after all this time..." He slowly slides down his hands, letting them prickle her skin, down to Misty's very hands which held the cookies.

"...that I realized something about the way..." He closes the distance by coming closer, allowing his fingers to delicately envelope her hands and to close over the cookies.

"...the way I feel about you." In this moment, his hands already held the jackpot; the cookies. And he's already gonna claim it.

But there's just something bothering him. How is he gonna make a run for it? But first of all, how could he? Especially in the middle of an intimacy which he was just beginning to enjoy? That other side of him took control and had unleashed his innermost thoughts that he tried best to ignore. And now, he finds himself caught up in the moment with the last person he expected to confess those thoughts.

"Let me tell you one thing, Ash." It was Misty's turn to speak. She looked at him calmly. Then, she spoke again.

"The same goes for me."

Ash's expression went blank as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the cookies on the ground. And all he can see are deep blue-green eyes that looked at him sharply but with tenderness. Misty smirked.

"You think you can get the cookies from me? You gotta give a little more effort than that, Ash." She figured it out in a nick of time and winked at him. They were so close that her breath cooled down his face.

"I guess I'll give one more effort then." He leaned in and brushed her lips softly as if they were petals of a roselia. His hands that no longer held the cookies, hesitated to caress her delicate back, unsure of what had come into reality. But before Misty could even respond with either a more witty remark or a deeper kiss to follow, Brock had his chance of interference.

"Hey Ash! Misty! Time for lunch!" Brock called from afar, his voice still audible. Do not be alarmed, he didn't see them for he only called them.

"Pi-pikachu! Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu, who was left behind all the action, called them as well.

"Oh, uhh, ahh!!" Both simultaneously pushed eachother back, clearly, the fantasy was over.

"Finally, let's have some lunch, I'm starving!" Ash scratched the back of his head, his face still flushed after what had happened but he also clearly returned back to normal.

"You're right, being out here makes me hungry." Misty replied, also back to normal mode. She grabbed the cookies and held them up high to see if they're still good to eat after they fought and even 'feigned' passion for it. "Looks like my cookies are special, they didn't crumble too much!"

"C'mon! I had enough of 'Misty's special cookies'. Now, let's get some real food. We're coming Brock!" Ash ran ahead, this time his hunger cannot wait.

Misty just chased after him again. She was smiling all the way.

"My cookies _are_ special."

-------------------

TA-DAAA!

Behold my first fanfiction.

So I expect criticism and I'm ready for it.

R & R for possible readers then I'll take my own version of R & R.

Read & Review = readers

Rest & Relax = my version

Caution: _Your other hand _actually made this and you have no idea whatsoever.


End file.
